Illusions of You
by Chantika19
Summary: Dreams can be deceiving, like faces are to hearts. Elle Hirsch learns this the hard way when she ‘stumbles’ into a friendship with Tom Riddle. TM OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dreams can be deceiving, like faces are to hearts. Elle Hirsch learns this the hard way when she 'stumbles' into a friendship with Tom Riddle. TM/OC

A/N: Please leave me a tiny review! It makes my day : D

And one little thing: "Togged to the Bricks" means "dressed very nicely." It's 40s slang. : P

**Chapter One: An Introduction **

Elle fingered the silver and black badge pinned to her sweater vest as she studied her image in a small hand mirror. On the badge, a large "P" was embossed upon a snake, uncoiled and tongue hissing. It looked as though it belonged there, on her chest. She smiled proudly and turned her attention to her face. She frowned in disappointment and bit her lips, reddening them.

"Hand it over; I want to see how my badge looks, too," the girl sitting beside her said, grabbing the mirror out of Elle's hand.

"I'm sure it looks the same as it did last year, Lucretia Black, you vain thing," Elle quipped, turning her gaze to the passing landscape, now darkened by night.

"Well, Elle _Hirsch_, I'm sure when you're made prefect two years in a row, just like you beautiful, brilliant best friend, you'll be just as vain."

"Let he who pats himself of the back dislocate his shoulder. Or she. And who says I'll be made prefect again next year?"

Lucretia accusingly turned her shadowy grey eyes to Elle "It's common sense." Elle smiled, smugly satisfied. Reaching into the small, square, wooden cage next to her, she pulled out a large, fat, grey rat.

"Hello, Abercrombie. You big ol' fatty," Elle cooed. Lucretia chuckled.

"I wish I had a rat. Any pet, really," she offered.

"Speaking of rats; Riddle was made a prefect, too."

"I know. I was at the meeting with you, remember?" Lucretia reminded Elle. "It won't be so bad. He's sharp as a whip and quite the looker. Best looking Slytherin, easily. Beside Ignatius, of course"

"Well, he just better keep his head when we're doing rounds. I heard he's got a temper." Elle opened the book she held on her lap and proceeded to read for a few minutes before a tall, ginger-haired boy walked into the compartment.

"Hello, Head Boy!" Lucretia mischievously smiled before sauntering over to the boy and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ignatius Prewett, you're togged to the bricks this year, aren't you?" She grinned and pecked him on the cheek. Closing the compartment door behind him, Ignatius took a seat across from Elle. Lucretia followed suit.

"As soon as I was owled the badge, Mum took me straight away to Twillfit and Tatling's. Bought me ten new sets of robes," he explained, pulling Lucretia onto his lap. Elle turned away as her face flushed. Lucretia gently slapped Ignatius on the cheek.

"Ingatius, you know I'm a lady," she seductively drawled.

"Only when Elle's around," he returned. "Anyway, it's time to survey the compartments. Lu, you're sixth year. Sixth years are exempt from train rounds. Elle, do you need my help? Or you think you can handle?" he asked.

"I've got it. It's simple. Just tell all the Slytherins to get their robes on. How hard could it be?" she smirked. Ignatius shrugged.

"Well, find Riddle and take him with you if you're so on-the-ball," he ordered with an arrogant edge. Elle sighed and put her things down. Getting up, she walked to the compartment door and hesitatingly walked through. She looked back to find Lucretia scooting closer towards Ingatius while he slid a hand around her waist. Elle furrowed her brow and slammed the door. She let out a disgusted sigh and took off in search of Riddle.

Making her way towards the end of the cab, Elle figured Tom was probably in the last compartment, as it was said to be bad luck and where Tom Riddle is, luck isn't. After knocking on the compartment door and receiving no answer, she turned the knob and walked into a wand. She let a small gasp escape before pushing it down and away from her.

"What do you want, Hirsch?" he spoke monotonously as he took his seat again.

"Ignatius says we've got to make rounds. All we have to do is-"

"I know what rounds are, Hirsch," he interrupted. Elle rolled her eyes.

"Well, then you should know we have to make them. And we have to make them now," she quipped. Tom stood up and without even sending her another glace, walked passed her and into the hall.

"Let's get it over with, then. We'll split up. We'll finish faster that way."

"Well, we're _supposed_ to do it together," Elle said. Tom flared his nostrils and cast his eyes at domineeringly at Elle.

"It wasn't a suggestion. You're a bit dim, aren't you? We're splitting up."

"You know what, Riddle? Blowing out my candle doesn't make yours any brighter," she spoke in a low, rich voice. Tom conned a grin.

"Maybe not. But it certainly puts you at a disadvantage, doesn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you have any questions regarding Elle's family, they'll be answered in the next couple chapters. Hope you enjoy! And please, leave a review! It makes me smile like an idiot. (Which I'm sure is an entertaining thought!) And ooOoo, a dream sequence lies ahead! I wonder what it will be about?

: P

**Chapter Two: Settling in –and a Strange Dream **

After the sorting ceremony and the beginning of term feast, Elle and Lucretia led the new first year Slytherins down into the dungeons. They settled into their own dormitory, and began to unpack.

"Do you know what I heard?" Lucretia began.

"What?" Elle absent mindedly asked, setting her quills and parchment neatly upon her desk.

"I heard that Gryffindors have five bed dormitories. And Hufflepuffs have single bed dormitories. I have no idea what Ravenclaw might have, but isn't that a bit odd?"

"I suppose. At least it's just the two of us, though. Right? And I believe Ravenclaws have five bed dormitories, just like Gryffindor. It's probably because there rooms are in towers. Towers that are far more narrow than the dungeon or ground floor dormitories," Elle finished. Lucretia rolled her eyes.

"Despite how annoying it is, you do know _everything," _Lucretia grinned as Elle filled her drawers with the clothes from her trunk. "How were rounds?"

Elle smirked. "I walked into his wand, he called me stupid, and he openly acknowledged that he does certain things solely to put me at a disadvantage." Elle brought her fingers over her mouth to stifle a laugh. "All in all, it went pretty well." Lucretia laughed and threw her trunk on the ground.

"I'm too tired and full to finish unpacking tonight. I'm going to sleep," Lecretia said through a loud groan. "I feel like my belly's going to explode." Elle smiled and finished her unpacking.

After placing her empty trunk under her bed, Elle took her brown, leather bound journal and sat at her desk. Opening to a fresh page, she wrote:

_September 1st, 1941_

_So another term begins. Before getting on the train, Auntie Shannon gave me a few Galleons as an early birthday present. I suppose she knows I won't be going home for Winter Holiday this year, either. It took her long enough to realize. Ignatius has been made Head Boy. Finally a pure blood Slytherin worthy of the title has been graced with the badge. The last few years a Hufflepuff and two Gryffindors made Head Boy. I also learned who the other 5th year prefect it. Tom Riddle, unfortunately. _

_Anyway, all throughout dinner I heard whispers about Grindelwald and the war. I won't lie; it does frighten me. I know I'm safe here at Hogwarts. But it isn't my safety I'm worried about. It's Paul's. January first, his birthday, will mark five years since I've seen him. I can't bare to loose him. If I haven't already. I barely even remember father. And mother, obviously I can't remember her. But Paul is different. I remember him vividly, and everyday of my life. Of course, you've heard this all before. I just hope nothing has happened to my dear brother. I- _

Lucretia stirred in her bed. "Aren't you going to sleep yet, Elle?" she asked in a cracking voice.

"In a minute."

_I don't know quite what to do with myself anymore. All I can think about is making prefect and Head Girl, like he had. Well, Head Boy. I know he'd be so proud. I have also been thinking: When I turn 17, will Aunt Shannon turn me out as she had him? That thought is almost as frightening as Grindelwald, himself. I suppose all I can do is wait and see. _

Elle closed he book and reached for her wand. With a swish, she whispered a sealing charmed then stashed the book away in one of the desk drawers.

After changing into her pajamas, she crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

_Elle walked into the empty classroom and took a seat at a desk near the center. She looked around the room and gasped when she saw him, leaning against the wall behind the open door. His eyes glinted as he sauntered towards her, slowly and gracefully. _

"_Tom," Elle whispered. She stood from her seat and turned towards him. _

"_Hello, Elle. I've been waiting for you." _

_His black hair hung over his forehead and obscured one of his eyes. With a flick of his long fingers, he pushed the lock away and smiled seductively. Elle backed away from him and around the desk behind her. "What do you want? Why were you waiting for me?" Elle asked, nervously. _

"_I wanted you, Elle. I want you, now," he explained through a wide grin. Elle's eyes lowered as he cheeks turned a slight pink. She stood still as Tom walked very close to her. He ran a hand up her arm, and placing it behind her neck, pulled her hard into a kiss. Elle tensed but immediately relaxed as Tom placed his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her fully into him. Parting her lips with his tongue, he delved into her mouth with more passion than Elle had ever known possible. She brought her hands up to his head and ran her fingers through his silky black hair. **

* * *

** _

"Elle, Wake up!" Lucretia yelled, shaking her almost violently. Elle labored to open her eyelids and squirmed out of Lucretia's grasp. "I think you were having a nightmare, Elle. You were tossing and turning and groaning. I didn't know what to do."

Elle readjusted her pajama blouse and sat up. Her face flushed as the memory of her dream flooded back to her. Bringing her hands up to her face to cover her blush, Elle rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as a pretext. "Er… What time is it, anyway?" she asked in a low morning voice.

"It's half seven. I suppose you should be getting up anyway. But, did you have a nightmare, then?"

"Oh… Yes. It was about… uh… Paul," she quickly lied. "I dreamed that he was fighting one of Grindelwald's followers."

Lucretia lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry, Elle. I didn't know that's what you were dreaming about. I thought you'd just be dreaming of a banshee or a hag or something," Lucretia apologized. Elle stood up and looked for a towel to use.

"It's fine. How could you've know, right?" Elle pointed out, before leaving to the showers. As she walked through the halls, her mind wandered back to the dream she had. _Tom Riddle? Come on, Elle. I must've ate something bad last night, _she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you, everyone, for your encouraging and greatly appreciated reviews! Keep it up and I'll be your best friend… Haha. Anyway, fulfilling a request, this chapter is longer than usual. Hope you like it. Let me know. (And if anyone had any questions about Elle's family, ahead lies some answers. And of course, another dream. A coincidence? I couldn't say… )

Oh, and a question: Is this fiction okay with a "T" rating? Or should I change it?

**Chapter Three:**

Quickly dressing in her uniform, Elle looked at her reflection in the full length mirror in her and Lucretia's room. Straightening her prefect pin, she smiled to herself. She walked closer so that she could check her face. In the mirror, she found a girl with light brown hair that barely reached past her jaw. Her bangs hung across her forehead in one, large curl. The popular style. Her eyes were a pale blue that contrasted against her long, black eyelashes, making it seem as though they reflected light.

"Staring at yourself _again_, Elle?" Lucretia interrupted. Elle clicked her tongue. "Well, I hope you're done because we have to go down stairs and pass out the new schedules."

**

* * *

**

"Hufflepuff prefects," Ignatius called then handed four, small stacks of parchment to the two girls and two boys that stepped forward. After calling Ravenclaw, then Gryffindor, Ignatius called, "Slytherin prefects."

Elle walked forward, beside Lucretia. "Where's Riddle and Foxworthy?" Ignatius demanded with an air of annoyance.

"We're here," Foxworthy yelled from the door of the great hall. Running closely behind him was Riddle.

"You two are lucky breakfast hasn't started. What are your excuses?" Evangeline Aames, the Ravenclaw Head Girl asked.

"There were a couple Gryffindor first years in the prefect bath. We had to set them straight," Foxworthy explained with an odd, smug smile. Riddle's face didn't flinch. Ignatius looked up to the point counters above the entrance of the main hall. 15 red rubies fell. Ignatius mouth stretched into a smile similar to Foxworthy's as Evangeline's brow furrowed.

"They were first years! How do you know they weren't in there on accident?" she accused. Tom's head snapped towards the girl and his eyes narrowed. Ignatius clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes.

"A rule is a rule, Aames," he feigned a pleasant tone.

"Well, I suppose then, if prefects are fully functional already; I found four Gryffindor 4th years helping a couple Gryffindor first years find their way to the baths this morning, too. Award 15 points to Gryffindor," she commanded. Foxworthy scowled and received his stack of schedules. Elle heard the faint sound of rubies clicking and rolled her eyes.

"I wonder why, when those two innocent, ickle Gryffindor firsties saw a couple house mates helping their fellow first years find their rightful lavatory, they didn't follow? Could it possibly be that they _intended_ to violate the school rule? Oh, no. Of course not, Evangeline. First years are too stupid to know right from wrong; you're absolutely right," Elle conned a smile and nodded her head in understanding. She then took her stack of schedules from an impressed Ignatius and walked back to Lucretia who stood, beaming. Children began filing into the great hall as her and Lucretia made their way to the side of the room.

"Did you see her face? She was beat-red-flaming-mad!" Lucretia explained wrapping her arm around Elle's shoulder. "I knew you had it in you. But, why the sudden impulse?"

"It's our duty to help out our house mates. If you'd have thought of something as fast as I did, you would've said it. Unfortunately you don't have as sharp a wit as I do," she finished with a chuckle.

"Well, Riddle appreciated it," Lucretia smiled mischievously.

"What are you getting at, Lu?"

"Well, while you were giving your little speech to that mudblood, Aames, Tom was grinning like mad at you."

Elle cleared her throat and shrugged Lucretia's arm off of her shoulder. "Let's split up. We'll finish faster." Elle could've kicked herself for saying that. Not far, Tom discreetly peered at her then quickly walked toward Ignatius.

"Who's doing rounds, tonight?" he asked.

Ignatius took a folded piece of parchment out of his pocket and read. "You and Foxworthy are in cahoots again, my friend." He laughed self-satisfied. "And if you two get into any more trouble with Evangeline, Elle'll back you," he joked. "But, seriously, Riddle. If you're going to dock points left and right, make sure you know what you're doing. Make sure you have a _reason_," he lectured.

"In case you've forgotten, my father didn't have pay a visit to Headmaster Dippet for this job. I earned this badge. I know what I'm doing. Foxworthy's the one you need to be lecturing."

Ignatius shrugged. "All right. I'll do that. In the mean time, I take it you're not too eager to do rounds with him. Fancy working with Hirsch?"

Tom nodded with a wicked smirk. "Right. I'll tell her she's on tonight, you creepy bastard. Now get to handing out those schedules, breakfast has started."

"You really shouldn't call me a bastard, _Iggy_," Tom hissed.

"And you really shouldn't call me _Iggy_, Riddle. Get to work."

**

* * *

**

Elle collapsed onto her bed and let out a loud sigh. Lucretia sat on her bed nearby, scribbling away on a large piece of parchment. "Your free period is last period?" Elle asked with a tinge of envy. Lucretia nodded and continued to write. "Well, in case you were wondering, today has been the worst day …ever."

"What happened, now?" Lucretia quickly set her papers aside and joined Elle on her bed. She eagerly prodded her friend and smiled, wide. "You know how I love bad news, Ellie, now hurry up and spill!"

"You sadistic monster! I had a horrible day and you're amused by it?"

"I _will_ be amused by it, as soon as you tell me what happened. And you were practically begging me to ask, so shut your mouth and talk!"

"Shut your mouth and talk, Lu? How am I suppose to do that, exactly?"

"You know what I mean. So what was _so_ bad?"

"Well, I have double transfiguration with Gryffindor," she feigned gagging. "I was belittled for a half hour by a Jarvey in care of magic creatures –I volunteered to help Kettleburn. _Mistake of my life._ And, finally: Ignatius gave me rounds tonight."

Lucretia shrugged. "That's not so bad. And you know all the prefects make rounds, Elle. I have rounds, Riddle has rounds, Foxworthy has rounds, even Ignatius has rounds." Lucretia's face fell. "Oh. So he's rearranged the schedules? And we don't get to work together?" Elle nodded, crestfallen.

"So… are you working with Foxworthy? Or Riddle?"

"Who do you think?"

**

* * *

**

"Goodnight, Lu," Elle whispered and slipped out the doorway. She quietly closed the door behind her and made her way to the common room. Ignatius and Riddle stood near the door, whispering. "Sorry, am I late?"

"Right on time, Ellie. You and Riddle take the dungeons and the great hall. I have to meet Evangeline. It shouldn't take you two longer than 30 minutes. And don't split up." Ignatius raised his eyebrows at Tom. "It's a safety precaution, regardless of how much more time it takes. And, if when you get back, I'm not hear, wait up. I'll have your permanent schedules. Me and Evangeline are drafting them tonight," Ignatius finished then left.

"Well, are you ready?" Elle ventured to Riddle. He nodded and they made their way out of the common room.

"We'll do the great hall first, then come back down and do the dungeons," Riddle explained, looking Elle severely straight in the eye. She remembered how his eyes had penetrated her the same way, in her dream. Just before he…

"That's fine," she spat, a little too eagerly. "I mean; I agree."

Making their way up the many stairs to the great hall, Tom spoke.

"Brave thing to do… Challenging Head Girl. You should've been in Gryffindor," he droned, monotonously.

"Don't insult me. It's an honor to be in Slytherin. An honor that my family has earned. And besides, my mother and father would turn over in their graves if I was placed in Gryffindor," Elle returned.

"Exactly how did your family _earn _their place in Slytherin?"

"Our family has never betrayed out blood. We've always remained true to Salazar Slytherin. And we always will. A true wizard has pure blood coursing through their veins. Not dirty mud. And only a true wizard should be taught magic. By endeavoring to personally follow these beliefs, my family has earned the honor of the Slytherin house. That's how."

Tom smirked. "You talk of your ancestors as if you were responsible for them." Elle rolled her eyes at him. "How did you parents die?"

"That's… that is personal," Elle made it a point to not look him in the eye. They reached the main floor and entered the great hall. Walking side-by-side, Tom nudged her.

"I won't tell a soul," he held his right hand up, pledging his sincerity, however insincere he actually was. Elle shrugged indifferently, to hide her discomfort.

"My mother died during my birth. And my father took his own life a few years after."

Tom was suddenly overcome with an odd feeling he had never experienced before._ My mother died during my birth, _he recalled. Tom wondered if what he felt in the pit of his stomach was pity. Shaking off the bad feeling, he continued.

"So, you're a purist?"

"Yes."

"And what about Grindelwald?"

"What about him?"

"He's a purist, too."

"Well, if you're asking how I feel about the war, and what he is doing to muggleborns and muggles, I'm not that kind of purist," she carefully clarified. They walked the length of the hall and into the rooms behind the head table.

"I didn't know there were two types of purists."

"I said muggleborns shouldn't be taught magic, because they aren't true wizards. I didn't say they should be exterminated like vermin."

"That's not very Slytherin of you. Literally speaking. Haven't you heard, his heir is to do just that?"

"That's just a myth. And do you really think one wizard can kill all of humanity?"

"I suppose if he tried hard enough."

Elle scoffed, "You're funny. However unintentionally." Tom smirked.

**

* * *

**

_Elle sat alone in the common room. The warm, orange light from the fireplace danced across her skin. She wore a thin, black, strapless dress that exposed her bare shoulders. It gathered at her waist and flowed out around her legs. It hung barely over her knees. _

_Feeling the presence of someone else in the room, she abruptly snapped her head around to find a tall, dark figure in a shadow of the corner of the room. Emerging himself, Tom's face remained still. Elle sat, frozen in his gaze. He slowly bridged the distance between them and stood, hovering over her. She craned her neck to look at him. It hurt her neck to look up so narrowly. _

_Tom ran a hand over her smooth cheek and down her neck. He rested his hand on her bare shoulder and let himself drop to his knees. He kneeled between her slightly parted legs and slowly leaned into her, gently grazing her neck with his lips. Tracing her jaw with his kisses, he ran his hands over her thighs and up and around her waist. "I've been waiting for you, Elle," he whispered into her ear and softly pressed his lips onto the crook of her neck. _

"_What do you want from me, Tom?" she asked between deep breathes. He rested his forehead against hers and they momentarily breathed each other's hot breath. _

"_I only want you, Elle. I need you," he desperately drawled and snuck his hand beneath the skirt of her dress. _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you GinnyRox, grounded angel, Nicolle and Kendra-the hyper one! I suppose I'll just start writing longer chapters, though that does mean I'll be updating less often. But! Hope this next chap is to everyone's liking. It's definitely different. And no comments on the rating? How about this: Is anyone oppose to me changing the rating to M for future chapters? And leave another comment, won't you? It's really encouraging. : )

**Chapter Four**

Elle quietly tip-toed to her desk and retrieved her journal. She had awoken quite early and had a few minutes to spare. Taking a seat back on her bed, she reached for her wand and lifted the sealing charm. Levitating her ink well just beside her bed, she dipped her quill and began to scribble.

_September 3rd _

_Yesterday was awful, but it ended quite well. Me and Lucretia aren't going to be able to do rounds together anymore, and instead, I was paired with Riddle. I had a little chat with Tom during rounds, and he seems to be at least… pleasant. We don't exactly have a ball together, but I think we may get along alright. I was just so looking forward to rounds with Lu. _

_I've also been having some strange dreams. Just two, actually. It may have only been a coincidence, though, hopefully. I suppose I'll find out tonight. The strange thing, is that they all seem to revolve around …_

_Well, you know who. _

Lucretia rolled over in her bed and yawned. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she slowly sat up and exhaled deeply. "Up already? After a night of rounds?"

Elle nodded and set her journal aside. "I had a strange dream. About…" Elle hesitated. Lucretia raised her eyebrows quizzically. "About Tom Riddle."

Lucretia shrugged her shoulders. "So… What does that matter? People always have dreams about random people."

Elle smiled weakly, apologetically. "This is the second dream I've had of Tom in a row. When I told you I dreamt about Paul, I wasn't telling you the truth."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well, they're… the dreams… they were slightly _amorous,_" she embarrassingly confessed.

Lucretia cackled. "You mean, you've been having _naughty_ dreams about Tom Riddle?" Elle stubbornly nodded and rolled her eyes. "_Mrs. Elle Riddle_… It has a lovely ring to it! Elle, you devil! You've been having dirty dreams about Tom! It's scandalous…" her words faltered as she met Elle's fuming eyes. "Sorry."

**

* * *

**

Elle found a seat near the back of the large, half empty class room. Not very many fifth years took Arithmancy. She wasn't quite sure who to expect. Looking around the room, she identified another fifth year Slytherin boy, Clark Parkinson, then sitting just in front of him, was Tom Riddle. _Of course he's taking Arithmancy_, she thought as a smile unknowingly stretched across her face. Tom, sensing that someone was watching him abruptly turned to meet Elle's bright, blue eyes. She quickly looked away as her face heated. Professor Fordyce interrupted her embarrassment and excitedly announced that a Dueling Club was being organized by his Ravenclaw Head Girl, Evangeline Aames, and to sign up in defense class.

After a short lecture, the Professor assigned a paper and dismissed the class. Elle hurriedly stuffed her book and parchment into her satchel. Tom lingered somewhat near her desk as the other students slowly dispersed. "Are you going to join the Dueling Club?" he asked as she walked passed the aisle he stood in. Elle turned to him and he joined her. As they walked into the hall, Elle racked her brain for what she meant to say.

"Yes, I'm going to sign up."

"Even though it's headed by your arch-nemesis, the abominable mud-blood, Aames?"

"I never called her that!"

"But you thought it."

"Well, you put it into words most romantically. I'd have never thought to call her my 'arch-nemesis.'"

Tom seemed distracted but continued. "Well, you seem the sentimental type. You should've been in Hufflepuff."

"That perhaps may be a bigger insult than your Gryffindor comment. Why is it that I never seem to fit into my own house to you?"

Tom grinned. "I just like watching you get upset." Elle rolled her eyes. "I just wish I knew more of what upset you."

"Yes, your house comments are _very_ bland, Mr. Riddle."

"Well, Ms. Hirsch, I'll endeavor to make them more interesting to you. For instance, next time I might comment on your odd habit of staring at me and turning red in the face whenever I am within ten feet of you." With that, he turned and quickly stalked away. Elle groaned and cursed herself then made her way to the greenhouses.

At lunch, Elle found Lucretia seated midway down the Slytherin table. Joining her, she slumped over the tabletop and buried her face in her crossed arms. A weak, but amused grin stretched across her face. "What is it now, Elle?" Ignatius's smile matched Lucretia's.

"Why so glum, Ellie?" Ignatius poked at her with a breadstick.

"Ugh! Prewett! Now I'm going to have crumbs in my hair for the rest of the day. And it's none of your business. It's between me and Lu, so don't worry your red little head about it."

Ignatius chuckled. "You're _very_ cute when your angry, Hirsch."

"Everybody seems to think that. And don't call me Hirsch. Or Ellie. How many more nights of rounds do I have this week?"

"Two. And I like calling you Ellie," he finished. "See you two later tonight."

Lucretia turned to Elle. "So what's the bee in your bonnet?"

"Riddle caught me staring at him."

"Well…" her voice quivered. "I'm sorry, Elle, if I'm not particularly as sympathetic as I should be," Lucretia quickly explained, tossing her cutlery down onto her plate. In a whisper, she finished, "But I'm a little preoccupied right now. Ignatius and I have split. For the time being. He says we've been moving along too fast." Her now glassy eyes lowered as her words trailed off. She stood and made her way out of the hall, leaving Elle dumfounded.

**

* * *

**

Upon returning to her dormitory, Elle found Lucretia asleep in her unmade bed. She decided it would be best to leave her be and spent the rest of her afternoon doing homework.

In what seemed like only a few hours, it was already time to meet Riddle and Ignatius for rounds. Her stomach fluttered as she dizzily made her way to the common room. When she arrived, there was no one there. She exhaled deeply in temporary relief, then a voice startled her.

"Ellie, come on then. Tired already?" Ignatius asked, walking toward the portrait hole.

"Where is Tom?"

"He's already off, doing rounds with Evangeline. I wanted to talk to you about something, so come on."

Unsure if she was more relieved or upset, Elle joined Ignatius and they made their way to the farthest corner of the dungeons.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Elle ventured. Ignatius nervously cleared his throat.

"I'm sure Lu has already told you what's happened. What has she told you, _exactly_?"

"She told me that you felt things were moving too fast and that you needed time… or a break or something." Elle explained. She was unsure of who she was more sympathetic toward. Both Lucretia and Ignatius had been her close friends the past four years.

"That's exactly what I told her." Ignatius stopped and solemnly turned to Elle. Reaching for her hand, he cautiously stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Not quite sure how to react, Elle patted him on the back.

"It'll be alright, Ignatius. Things will work out with Lu. You know how she is so enthusiastic. Sometimes _too_ enthusiastic. She just cares for you so much."

Ignatius slowly backed away from Elle and tightened his grip on her hand. She returned a weak, yet sympathetic smile.

"No, you don't understand, Ellie," he said, walking close into her once more. He wrapped his arms around her again, this time around her waist and quickly took her lips with his. Elle stood frozen, her mind blanked. She was letting him kiss her far longer than she should. Then the sound of loud footsteps interrupted their tryst.

"Who's there?" Ignatius pointed his wand at the turn of the corridor. The footsteps continued but were already too far away to tell who made them. Lowering his wand, Ignatius looked to the floor where a paper had fluttered. It was an envelope. Behind him, Elle stood still, frozen, her heart racing not out of excitement, but apprehension. Ignatius rejoined her. Snapping out of her contemplations, she abruptly turned her head at him. He handed her the envelope. It read:

_Ignatius_

Elle's jaw dropped as her eyes began to water. Ignatius lowered his head, shamed, as Elle opened the letter and began to read aloud.

"Dear Ignatius: I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did. Whatever you need, however much time, I will wait. I'm sorry that I sometimes get ahead of myse-" Elle stopped. "She was probably looking for me so that I could give you this," she whispered. "And she saw you… kiss me? IGNATIUS? Why did you do that?" she yelled and slapped him. He swatted her hand away and covered his welting cheek.

"Because I think I could love you, Ellie. Which is more than me and Lu could ever hope for. I was only with her because my father suggested it. He thought we'd make a good pair considering our families and age. But you're family is just as esteemed. And I care for you, Ellie. I want to care more for you," he desperately pleaded and pulled her into his arms once again. Elle squirmed out of his grasp and shoved him away. Running back to the dormitories, Elle hoped Lucretia was there.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I realize that the last chapter was a bit odd. Maybe… out of place? I don't know. But anyway, I only wanted to add another dimension to Elle's life. She didn't really seem to have many conflicts. So, tada! Now she does. And I can really take this twist and run with it. ; ) I have already begun to do so. Anyway, this chapter is a little less Tom-centric, as you can imagine, but don't worry! The next chapter will be chalk full of Mr. Riddle. Also known as, my beloved husband.

Oh, and this chapter is basically a continuation of the last. A little more light is shed on the "Ignatius Issue." And you learn a little more about his and Elle's past.

**Chapter Five**

After quickly shouting the password, Elle forced her way through the portrait hole. She ran through the askew door of her and Lucretia's room to find her friend quietly sobbing and pacing. She ran a thin hand through her long, black hair angrily. Elle turned and carefully closed to door.

"Don't you close that door, Elle Hirsch! Just get out! Now!" Lucretia shouted. Elle stood, petrified. "I mean it, Elle. Leave me alone!" Her voice quivered as she continued to pace.

"What you saw, Lu, it isn't at all what it looked like; I swear to you," Elle slowly explained as stray tears fell down her cheeks. "Lu, I would never intentionally hurt you, please believe me!"

Lucretia stopped pacing and stood frozen in her place. Deeply inhaling, she calmed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Elle, I want you to take your things and leave me." She explained, in an eerily calm way. "Tonight. Now. I don't _ever_ want to see your disgusting face again, you liar."

Elle stood, dumbfounded. Once again, frozen in disbelief of what had just happened to her. She solemnly nodded and pulled the trunk from underneath her bed.

After packing all of her things, Elle hauled her trunk and rat cage into the common room. She left without so much as a goodbye. Plopping herself down on the black, leather sofa, she wondered if her and Lucretia's friendship was really over. And what of Ignatius? Elle's stomach turned as she remembered he'd surely come through here again tonight. And Tom, too. But Tom was hardly a concern right now.

Just as she had suspected, the portrait door swung open. Ignatius's ginger hair appeared almost blonde in the flamelight of the fireplace. His blue eyes were lowered as he stared at his shoes. Elle scoffed at him and he looked up, hopefully. "You've ruined things. You've ruined everything between me and Lucretia, Prewett," Elle scolded, in a hissing whisper as her eyes began to water, again. Ignatius frowned and clenched his square jaw.

"Don't call me Prewett. And, believe me, Ellie, there was nothing there to ruin."

Elle turned to him and furrowed her brow in question. Ignatius heavily sighed and took a seat in an arm chair opposite her. "It's not my place to say anything, but I know that by telling you this, you'll better understand things from my perspective. And possible take into consideration the offer I've made you toni-"

"I would _never._"

"That hurts, Ellie. It really does. But as I was saying…" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She is so jealous of you, Elle. Jealous about a lot of things. But I suppose that isn't proof enough, is it? That isn't suffice enough to lead you to believe that your friendship, to her, wasn't anything but a commodity. Because that's all it was," he paused. Elle swallowed a lump in her throat and wiped the wetness off her check. She turned to him and nodded, gesturing for him to continue. He scooted to the edge of his seat and cautiously lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Do you remember 5th year? Well, _my_ 5th year. Your 3rd." Elle nodded. "I admit that I was quite taken with Lucretia. But you were my _best_ friend. As I'm sure you remember," he broke with a chuckle. Elle weakly smiled. "What I mean to remind you, is that it was me and you, before it was you and Lu. I just thought you should remember that before I tell you what I'm going to."

"I remember," Elle whispered in a cracking voice.

"Okay. Elle…" he moved to the seat beside her and folded his hands on his lap. Fidgeting with his fingers, he continued, "Last year, when I finally asked Lucretia out… She accepted… with a condition."

"What was it?" Elle asked skeptically and a little louder.

"I needed to let you go." He again, lifted his eyes to hers, in some empty hope. She quickly looked away from him. "A huge mistake, if I've ever made one. _The_ mistake."

"What does any of this have to do with how Lucretia 'wasn't a good friend?'"

"I'm getting there… Anyway, as you've already guessed, I excepted her request. Do you remember Halloween?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"When you told me you didn't have time for me? That was the last time you sat with me. Well, in the library, and not in the presence of Lucretia."

Ignatius nodded and pursed his lips. "Things making sense yet? Anyway… you two became friends, etcetera. But here is the thing -the big, odd, stupid thing: Lucretia never liked you. And that still rings true. Because Ellie, anything you told her, she told everyone else. Personal things. And she'd make things up if there wasn't anything bad or embarrassing to tell. She'd lie. Just to make you look … however she wanted you to. And the only reason I knew she'd make things up or change things, is because the things she would say, you had already told me about. I suppose she didn't think that you had."

Elle rolled her eyes. "Do you know what this sounds like, to me? Ignatius? Rubbish." She sniffled and leaned against the arm rest.

"It isn't, Elle. Just today she told Tom Riddle that you fancy him. And have… dreams about him," he pursed his lips. Another lump formed in Elle's throat. Her chest cramped as she considered all the other things Ignatius said that could be true. There was no way he could've possibly known about her dreams. And Riddle. That would explain Riddle's speculations. "That's another reason I sent him with Evangeline. Do you really fancy him? Because… he's no good," he finished, with a tinge of envy. Elle turned to Ignatius and shook her head. Ignatius smiled, relieved and stared into her eyes. "I'll leave you be." He stood and turned to go when he almost tripped over her trunk. "You don't have a room to stay in anymore?"

"No."

"Well…" he hesitated. "Allen Holmes' dorm can fit one more. I tell you what… I'll sleep there tonight, and you can have the Head Boy room. Just until we find you another bed."

Elle weighed her options: She could sleep in the common room on her trunk next to Abercrombie, the rat. Or she could take up his offer. As she contemplated, the portrait door swung open.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay. Nevermind the 'chalk full of Tom' thing. This is another 'transitional chapter.' It will add a nice, smooth change (–which is essential, don't you think?) to bigger and better things. Like the fab Tommy boy and his irresistible charm. ; )

And just in case anyone is a bit confused by this, lets assume Sep. 1st was on a Wednesday, which would make the day of this chapter… a Saturday! Yay! Also, there a couplenew characters in this chapter. Well, half _new_… Here's a hint: One is a 6th year potions prodigy. Ring any bells?

(Oh yeah: go check out my author' page for some fancy banners I've just obtained of my two main men. :teehee: Then let me know whatcha think!)

And I'm not sure if this has been a HUGE problem, but Ignatius is pronounced 'Ig-nay-shuss.' I just realized what an unfortunate name that is. /

Enjoy! …Enjoy? Let me know! (Whoa, longest Author's note EVER.)

**Chapter Six**

Elle struggled to open her eyes. The sun shone brightly through the green curtains and right into her eyes. She groaned and rolled over, covering her head with her pillow. _Ignatius_' pillow. _Wait,_ _the sun? A window?_ Last night hit her in the head like a bludger. Throwing the pillow off her head, she quickly sat up. _It had happened_, she realized as she looked around the room. She was in the Head Boy's room on the ground floor. It was large: as big as the entire Slytherin common room. It was decorated similar, too, with two armchairs and a sofa, a fireplace and bookshelves. Though, unlike the common room, there was a large, full size bed in the corner, along with a wardrobe and desk. Elle exhaled deeply. _It had happened._

After discovering there was also a personal lavatory attached, she found a change of clothes in her trunk and had a shower. _Now what do I do?_ She thought while scrutinizing her reflection in the mirror. _Do I just… leave? What if someone sees me? What if I get in trouble? Or worse, what if Ignatius does?_ Just as she was about to panic, she heard a shout from the main room.

"Elle? Ellie? Wake up!"

Elle walked out of the bathroom to find Ignatius heedfully standing in front of the portrait. His hands up, over his eyes.

"I'm here. And what are you doing standing like that?"

Ignatius lowered his hands, cautiously.

"Oh, er… I didn't know if you'd be _decent_." He shrugged.

"I don't exactly sleep naked."

"What a…shame," his words trailed off as he tried to joke. He gave a weak smile. "Sorry." Elle chuckled. "It's alright. Anyway, thanks for showing up right now. I was about to panic. I didn't know if I should leave on my own. I didn't want anyone getting into trouble."

"Well… I've actually been up for quite some time now. I spoke to Dippit about you using my room for the night because of Lucretia." Elle shifted uncomfortable. "Oh! No, I didn't tell him the details. I just told him you and _Ms. Black_ had a disagreement."

"Did you find a room for me?"

"Well, not exactly. Do you know a 6th year by the name of Eileen? Well, I was hoping you could come along to talk to her. Anyway, her and another girl by the name of Roberta Richardson have the biggest girls dormitory. We just have to ask them if they would've mind squeezing another bed in there." Elle frowned, but agreed. "Okay, great. Now, er… you can leave you things here as long as you need. But it's about lunch, so I figured, afterward, we can meet Eileen and Roberta."

As they walked to the great hall through a long corridor Elle had only seen once, the night before, she turned to Ignatius. "This is completely irrelevant, and I'm still horribly mad at you… but I wanted to thank you for the arrangements you've made. And the things you told me last night. I _do_ believe you," she dejectedly admitted. Ignatius smiled, truly somewhat consoled.

"Elle," he stopped, "I'm …sorry. I'm sorry for both my behavior and about Lucretia. But I didn't lie, not once, last night. I didn't lie about anything." He averted his eyes and sunk his hands deep into his pocket.

"I don't think I can comment on that right now, Iggy." He laughed at the nickname.

"I haven't been called that since… Well, a few days ago by my Mum. But you know what I mean," he chuckled.

They walked into the great hall and took two seats at the back end of the table. Ignatius looked a little further up and saw Lucretia. She was sitting next to Tom Riddle. Elle followed his line of sight and found what he was looking at. Lucretia pressed herself against Tom's side and with her hand cupped over his ear, she whispered to him. Lucretia giggled as they both turned to look at Ignatius and Elle. _No dream! _Elle suddenly remembered, happily. But as she looked back at the two of them, a knot formed in her stomach. _Why won't she get off of him…_ Elle thought, annoyed more by the fact that Lucretia was whispering to Tom than just of the fact that Lucretia was whispering at all. Ignatius cleared his throat and looked sympathetically at Elle.

"Elle," he whispered before slurping a spoonful of soup, "I could care less about what she's doing. But if _you'd_ like me to, I can get her to stop that."

"No, I don't care either," she responded, turning to Lucretia and grinning, before scooting just a tad closer to Ignatius. Lucretia scowled and turned back to her own meal while Tom scoffed and smiled.

**

* * *

**

"I just saw them," the absent minded librarian explained to Elle and Ignatius. "Check in the back corner, near the restricted section."

"Okay, thanks," Ignatius whispered before turning to Elle. "She said to try back there." He pointed to the back corner. As they made their way towards the restricted section, Elle spotted a table where only two girls sat. They were wearing Slytherin colors.

"I think that's her. Eileen. If I remember correctly," she nudged Ignatius. They walked to the edge of the table and Ignatius cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Eileen Prince and Roberta Richardson?"

After explaining Elle's situation, _somewhat_, the two girls were almost _eager_ to except another roommate. Ignatius beamed when they offered to help her move her things into their room right then.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me!" Elle excitedly explained to the two girls as they walked to the Head Boy dorm. The girls giggled and smiled.

"It's no problem. I just had one question: Do you really fancy Tom Riddle and fantasize about him all day and write him little love notes?" she cackled. The taller girl with the pale skin elbowed her friend in the side. "Ow, Eileen."

"She doesn't mean anything by it. It's just, that's what's been all over the school. I'm sorry to say that I am, too familiar with what it's like to be on Lucretia Black's bad side," informed Eileen. She smiled brightly at Elle.

"Egyptian Asp!" Elle pronounced the password and the portrait swung open. The three girls quickly shoved their way into the room and stared around them in awe. Elle made her way to the side of the bed where her trunk and Abercrombie were. "Oh, you poor little baby! Stuck in that cage by yourself, all morning!" Elle cooed.

"I can't believe you got to sleep in _his_ bed. He's gorgeous," Roberta chimed in. Eileen chuckled and turned to Elle.

"Where is he, by the way?"

"Oh, remember? He went to talk to Dippet then Dumbledore about transfiguring another bed in the dormitory."

"Oh, right." Eileen nodded her head and made her way towards Elle and her things. "Okay, I can help with the trunk and Roberta can get the rat. She has one of her own, you know. Maybe they'll get along," she smiled warmly. Roberta slowly sauntered to the two other girls, as she continued to survey the room.

As the three girls lugged Elle's things through the common room, Lucretia leaned in the doorway of her own dormitory, grinning wickedly then turning back into her room and slamming the door. Elle rolled her eyes.

As they approached the dormitory, they found the door open and inside were Ignatius and Professor Dumbledore. "Oh, we're just about finished. Did you manage everything alright?" Ignatius asked, relieving the girls of the weight of the trunk.

"Yes," the girls echoed in unison. Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, Mr. Prewett. You have the right to leave now. As do I. Excuse us, girls."

As they made their way past the girls, Ignatius curtly paused and humbly smiled at Elle. '_Forgive me_,' he mouthed, before closing the door behind him.

"Ugh, did you _see_ Lucretia?" Roberta wrinkled her nose. Eileen and Elle returned the same expression and nodded. "Well, let's unpack! And you can call me Bert."

After rearranging the beds to fit better, and unpacking all of Elle's things, the girls sat down on their respective beds. "So…" Elle started. The other girls remained quiet.

"Hey! Eileen! Do you still have any of that Euphoria potion you brewed first day?" Bert almost yelled, she was so excited. Turning to Elle, she explained, "First day in Slughorn's class, Prince already outdid everyone. I feel sorry for whoever else is in that class. They'll have to fight for Slughorn's attention."

Eileen pressed her lips to contain her enormous grin. "What do you say, as celebration, we have at it? It will be my housewarming gift to you, Elle…" The girls giggled as Eileen dug for the large vial at the bottom of her top drawer.

Forming a circle on the ground, the girls sat cross legged as Eileen uncorked the vial.

"Okay, one gulp each. There's just enough for three," putting the glass to her lips, she quickly took a swig of the golden concoction and passed it to Bert who quickly took a drink and in turn, passed it to Elle. Enormous, beaming smiles stretched across the other two girl's faces and Elle giggled and took the last drink.

**

* * *

**

"Okay, okay… My turn!" Bert blurted out between howls of laughter. "Elle; truth or dare?"

Elle smiled wistfully at Bert. "I choose truth, my wonderful Bertie! Oh! Bir_dy_?" she finished with a loud giggle as Eileen hugged her and giggled along.

"How was sleeping in Igatius Prewett's bed?" The group grew quiet as they awaited Elle's answer. After thinking about it for several minutes,shenodded, satisfied with an answer.

"Very warm!"

After a few more questions, the girls grew tired and returned to their beds.

"I don't care if I miss dinner. I'm so tired," Eileen mused, crawling under the green comforter of her bed.

"Goodnight my darlings…" Bert trailed off. Elle laughed and smiled to herself, glad that she met the two other girls in the room. She yawned and crawled between her own covers.

"Goodnight, you lovelies," Elle giggled and switched off the light.

**

* * *

**

_Elle walked out of the main gates and onto the slope that led to the black lake. It was so dark out. The only guide she had, was the moon and it's reflection on floating in the water. She walked towards it, careful not to slip. As she neared the bank of the lake, she began to discern a figure standing right where she was headed. _

"_You're late," a dark, rich voice sounded. _

"_I didn't know I was expected," Elle replied. The figure turned around and smiled at her._

"_But I expected you …Earlier." His voice was oddly pleasant and she felt in no danger. He reached a hand out to her and she cautiously took it. As she walked to his side, at the edge of the bank, he turned into the moonlight and she realized who it was. _

"_Tom. Tom Riddle… Why were you waiting for me?" _

_His eyes lowered and he slowly turned his gaze at her. "I'll always be waiting for you, Elle," he longingly bore into her eyes with his. _

_Fully turning toward her, Tom slid his arms around her waist and smiled at her, his eyes, ardent. She matched his smile and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Placing a hand on the side of her cheek, Tom brought his face to hers and tenderly kissed her lips. Elle placed her hands on his chest and hesitatingly whispered, "I want you to make love to me, Tom." He pulled her back into a soft embrace and sighed. _

"_I don't know how to have you." _

Elle's eyes shot open and she angrily growled. "Damn!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Tom-foolery afoot! And, ever wondered, "Elle's Hufflepuffish and Gryffindorish… but she is _in _Slytherin. When are we gonna see her do something slimey?" Well, if you have wondered that… we may be attached at the brain… or you may just be in luck! The next chapters should more than convince you of Elle's Slytherin persusion.

Also, I happen to hold this chapter in pretty high regard. Tell me, how do all you lovelies feel about it?

**EDIT: 700 reads, and only 17 reviews? Come onpeoples...**

**Show me some love.Or not. A bad review, is after all, still a review.**

**Chapter Seven**

Elle sat alone in her new dormitory. Drumming her fingertips together, she began to formulate a course of action. She needed to find out what these dreams meant.

Soon, breakfast would be over and Eileen and Roberta would be back. Quickly, Elle racked her brain trying to remember where she hid her journal. Opening the top drawer of her dresser, she doubiously eyed the letter Lucretia wrote to Ignatius. Taking it out of the drawer and fingering the script, she questioned whether she should throw it away.

"Hey!" Roberta shouted, startling Elle.

"Sorry we didn't wake you. We weren't sure if you usually slept in or not," said Eileen. Roberta pulled a wrapped muffin from her satchel.

"So, we brought you this!"

"Oh, thanks so much. And, I actually _do _sleep in pretty late on the weekends." She took a bite of the blueberry muffin as the girls gloomily took seats on the edge of her bed.

Eileen sighed. "There's another rumor, I'm afraid. And a very horrible one at that."

Elle stopped chewing. "Bow wot…?" she dejectedly ventured, lowering her eyes, her mouth still half-filled with muffin. Eileen gestured to Roberta.

"Just now, at breakfast, Lucretia was telling the group of Slytherins around her that you… well, you and… Ignatius… _you know_."

Elle nervously cleared the throat. "Well, that's not _completely_ untrue," she shamefully whispered. Bert's eyes widened and Eileen's face flushed as she quickly averted her eyes.

"You mean, you _did_… you know… _shag_ him?" Roberta finished in a whisper.

"_What_?"

Roberta and Eileen looked at each other in confusion. "So you didn't, then?"

"No!" Elle quickly assured them. "He kissed me. Once! And he was …_confused_." She skeptically looked at the two girls. "Is she _really_ saying that?"

The girls nodded. "And that's not all. She's also saying that you slipped him Amortentia," Roberta smiled sympathetically. "Everyone was snickering and all that when Ignatius walked by."

Elle reached for her pillow and pressed it firmly over her face. A high pitched, muffled scream startled the two girls. Elle finished and set the pillow back beside her.

"I think she's had enough fun. She needs to learn a lesson."

Roberta's face lit up. "Can I help?"

Temporarily putting plan one (Plan –"Dream Riddle") aside, Elle, Eileen and Roberta made their way to the library to put into action a more exciting and important plan: Plan –"Lucretia Black will Burn."

Scanning the room for Ignatius, Elle spotted a group of 7th year boys wearing subtle shades of green: the mark of a prideful Slytherin –they managed to wear green even during the weekends, when a uniform wasn't requirred. "He's probably over there somewhere. I'll be right back; maybe you two should find a table and Roberta, you can owl your mum about that charm," she explained quietly before tip-toeing to the study group.

"_Psst_! Ignatius…" she whispered to the boy with the shaggy ginger hair. He looked up, along with all the other boys at the table. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" His blue eyes glimmered as he immediately stood and, almost tripping, walked around the nearest bookcase with Elle. "Sorry to interrupt your studying, but I needed to ask a favor."

* * *

Elle groggily trod to her first class. The night before, Eileen had brewed a sleeping draught for her, known to induce so deep a sleep that dreams become obscured or forgotten by morning. Unfortunately the concoction had not completely worn off. 

Sinking into the furthest chair from the front podium, Elle leaned her head back as her jaw hung open. She struggled to focus her eyes on the brass chandelier hanging from the ceiling and after several mintues, succeeded. Luckily, Monday was a lecture day and she wouldn't need to engage in any potentially dangerous activity. Then someone took the seat next to her. Lazily rolling her neck sideways, Elle scoffed.

"Not enough sleep becomes you. In the future, don't go to bed at all."

"You flatter me, Mr. Riddle," she monotonously droned, unaffected by his scowl and sarcasm. "In the future, don't bother disguising your rude little quips. It just wastes my time."

"And energy, apparantly. You must be terribly exhausted from trying to defend yourself."

As the Professor strode to the front of the class, Elle sat up and blinked several times, widening her eyes. She had a long class ahead of her.

15 minutes –which really felt like 15 years- through the lecture, a small piece of folded parchment descreetly skidded onto Elle's desk. Unfolding it, she read,

_So what did you do to Black?_

Elle blatantly gestured to Tom to pass her his quill. Rolling his eyes at her conspicuousness, he tossed the feather to her.

**Haven't you heard already? I saw you laughing with Lucretia –at me and Ignatius. **

She wrote and passed back both the quill and paper. Tom pushed the quill back and retrieved another from his satchel. Quickly scribbling, he silently chuckled and slid the note back.

_You don't honestly think I believe you've shagged anyone… The reason I was laughing is because I'm amazed Lucretia thinks anyone else does._

Elle dragged a thin hand over her face. She yawned and smirked as she wrote her reply, drawing a little heart beside her words.

**Well, I'm saving myself for you, apparantly. **

She made sure to be less obvious as she passed the note, this time. Tom's face didn't flinch as he read and responded.

_I've heard that one quite a bit more. And I must say, it's infinitely more probable… _

_I'll kill her for you._

Elle could help but let a giggle escape her mouth but immediately feigned a cough to disguise her laughter. Luckily, the professor continued with the lecture.

**Oh, you do know how to treat a **_Slytherin_** girl. **

Tom leaned over and added '_Slytherin_' before Elle could finish writing.

**You're not going to sit next to me in Arithmancy too, are you? **

Elle passed the note, yet again.

_Sorry to dissappoint, but no. I'll endeavor to sit with you in Dueling club, though. I'll need to protect my chaste adorer. I assume you can duel adequately, otherwise, why would you join the club? But I'll have to keep you away from our Head Boy for the sake of your chastity …Or should I say, 'Your chastity of mine?'_

Elle nodded in acceptance and slid the note between the cover of one of her books. Smiling to herself, she wondered why, if Tom hadn't believed any of what Lucretia told him, did he decide to sit with her, and offer to sit with her later, during Dueling Club.

* * *

Elle sat on the cool stone floor to the right of Roberta and Eileen as she watched various students pour into the Defense classroom. It was already dark out, but countless candles and the fire in the fireplace lit the room almost as brightly as if it were just noon. James Foxworthy walked in, closely followed by Tom. Raising his eyebrows at her, he took a seat next to Elle. She felt a warmth crawl into her cheeks and bashfully smiled at him. _Why am I acting like such an idiot?_ she thought, suddenly a little unnerved. 

She next noticed Ignatius walk through the double doors. He regarded Elle then made his way to the front of the classroom where he found Evangeline and they discussed something unintelligable.

Lucretia came in next, followed by an entourage of loud, boisterous girls sometimes regarded as 'The Mouths of Hogwarts.' Elle's eyes gleamed and she mischeviously grinned.

Tom, noticing, leaned over her shoulder and whispered, "Have you made a reprisal for this little vendetta of yours? Or is that why your so _evilly wistful_?"

"You'll see."

"Tonight?"

"I wish, but it's more elaborate than you think. It took some time to plan, but with the help of the lovely Mr. Prewett, you shall see soon enough… perhaps I'll even manage to impress you."

"Pray tell, how did you get our head boy to pitch in?"

"You over-estimate him. He may be head boy, but he's still a Slytherin."

"Is that a fault or virtue?"

"In this case… a virtue."

"Well… Then I must offer my assistance. You see… I'm overly abundant in those sort of virtues. Overly abundant to a fault."

Elle chuckled and considered his offer. "I'll let you know if I think of anything you can help with."

Tom shrugged.

"Well, in the mean time, I think I'd like to have a duel with her."

**_To Be Continued…_**


End file.
